


Time

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: A perfect collision [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Day 20, Klaine Advent, London, M/M, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent day 20. </p><p>Kurt and Blaine spend some time in their current home town of London during Christmas, in the ‘Perfect Collision’ verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Christmastime in London is magical. Just as special as winter in New York, but in its own special way.

 

It’s Christmas Eve and after finishing up with work and errands and the last straggling details of gifts and wrapping; Kurt had decided that he needed a festive themed break, and his beloved knew exactly where to do.

 

They start off with hailing a cab to Canary Wharf and spend an hour holding hands while whirring around an iced path under a net of twinkling fairy lights.

 

Afterwards they head off towards Hyde Park where there is a Winter Wonderland event taking place; complete with markets and stalls and enough hot food and drink stands to keep their bellies full and warm all day.

 

Blaine overhears that there are reindeers currently residing in Convent Garden and Kurt can’t resist the look on his face; so with take out mulled wine and minced pies, they travel in that direction.

 

They take the tube to Camden and find some warmth inside Cecil Sharp House, where the house choir perform some carol classics. The room smells like fresh pine and cinnamon and is only lit by the dotted lights strung around the large tree in the corner.

 

Later when the sky turns dark and the weather even colder, they make their last stop Bond Street; before heading home. The lights strung up between buildings are dazzling and glamorous, very classy and elegant and yet so _Christmassy_ in a very simple way _._

Hand in hand, they stroll towards the station to take their tube home. Kurt smiles and rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder, humming along while Blaine quietly sings a festive tune.

 

 _“It’s the most wonderful time, of the year…”_   


End file.
